


Deseo bajo el agua

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Soulmates, drunk serkan, eternal love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Vale, a ver, este relato ha salido a raíz de la escena de la ducha del bölüm 19 porque es mi fuente de oxígeno desde el momento en el que la he visto, pero al mismo tiempo necesito más y me he puesto a escribir.Tenemos a Serkan borracho viendo bailar a Eda en una discoteca y ellos quitando la tensión sexual en la ducha, básicamente.
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Deseo bajo el agua

Esa noche no había ni una sola estrella que saludara a Serkan Bolat cuando salió de su coche.

No había ni estrellas ni luz de luna porque Eda Yildiz no estaba a su lado y ya no había ningún brillo en el cielo al que él quisiera mirar.

Serkan era un hombre consciente de todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, pero estaba cansándose de tener que cargar con los errores de los demás a sus espaldas también.

No era tan fuerte.

No podía soportarlo.

Porque estaba exhausto.

Estaba agotado de que el fantasma del accidente causado por su padre le persiguiera en cada sueño.

De que el dolor por no poder cambiar el pasado le atormentara a cada instante.

Estaba tan, tan, tan, a g o t a d o.

Ya no tenía ni un solo momento en el que poder ser libre, porque incluso cuando se dormía, deseando soñar con los buenos recuerdos que atesoraba junto a Eda, escenas del incidente que su mente recreaba le ennegrecían el sueño y se convertían en pesadilla. Pesadillas recurrentes cada noche que no le permitían descansar.

Pesadillas que solo conseguían que llorara y llorara y llorara más, hasta que los ojos le picaban de hinchazón y la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor.

Alptekin era el culpable de la muerte de los padres de Eda Yildiz, pero era Serkan Bolat quien estaba sufriendo por ello. Porque había tenido que renunciar al amor,

_al amor de su vida,_

a la razón de su existencia.

Y tenía que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias.

Había renunciado al calor de su hada, siempre pensando en ella, para que pudiera tener una vida feliz sin recordar constantemente a sus padres cuando le mirara. Había renunciado creyendo que, a la larga, ambos podrían superarlo. Pero no estaba preparado.

No estaba preparado para verla con alguien más.

Para verla reír con alguien más.

Para verla besar a alguien más.

Para verla _enamorarse_ de alguien más.

Y no estaría preparado jamás.

Porque si esas eran las consecuencias que tenía que asumir, no sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de hacerlo.

Porque no le quedaba más líquido en el cuerpo para llorar ni más corazón que se pudiera romper.

Porque no paraba de sangrar por dentro y sentía que iba a morirse en cualquier momento.

**Porque no quería una vida si no podía compartirla con Eda Yildiz.**

Así que,

sin estrellas,

ni luna,

ni polvo de hadas,

se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, la oscuridad le estaba acechando.

La soledad había entrado por la puerta abierta que Eda había dejado al irse y parecía haberse acomodado otra vez, como una vieja amiga. Y Serkan ya no tenía fuerzas para echarla.

Había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que no merecía que ese sentimiento fuera su único compañero. De hecho, la propia Eda Yildiz había sido la responsable de que fuera consciente de ello. Con su presencia angelical y su sonrisa que hacía crecer flores a su alrededor.

Y ahora que se había ido, Serkan había vuelto a hundirse.

Porque quizá **sí** merecía que la soledad le enredara el brazo para toda la eternidad.

Porque, en el fondo, _siempre_ había estado solo.

Era lo que mejor conocía, lo que mejor sabía.

A lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Y así, con las lágrimas guardadas detrás de sus ojos y las cadenas invisibles del sufrimiento alrededor de su débil corazón, entró al primer bar que encontró.

La música resonó en sus oídos con una canción que le sonaba de algo y negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ya había escuchado esa melodía.

En el coche.

Con una Eda a la que casi acababa de conocer, a la que el destino le había unido y a la que él se había aferrado por un contrato.

Con una Eda que bailó, subiendo el volumen, con el capó abierto y la sonrisa más bonita que Serkan había visto nunca.

Se acercó a la barra, quitándose la chaqueta y sacándose la corbata del chaleco para desajustarla un poco.

Se sentó, sin mirar a la pista de baile, y pidió una copa.

Desde la noche en la que Eda se fue del balcón de su oficina, Serkan había seguido viviendo sin siquiera saber cómo.

Sentía los latidos en las venas y el aire dentro de sus pulmones, pero parecía que su alma había desaparecido, dejándole roto, vacío.

Estaba intentando aprender a vivir en un mundo de dolor sin Eda Yildiz, pero la vida no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Porque la veía en todos lados. La sentía en todos lados. La oía en todos los lados.

Como justo entonces, cuando creyó oír su risa.

Se giró de golpe, con el corazón saltando en su pecho, y ese sonido danzando leve en su mente, y la vio allí.

Llevaba el vestido azul que él mismo la había regalado y, como cada vez que la veía, Serkan pensaba que _no podía_ ser real.

Que esa belleza debía ser ilusoria.

Que tenía que ser un simple producto de su imaginación.

Que él no tenía derecho a ver una obra de arte como ella.

Que el mundo no merecía una emperatriz así.

Y, sobre todo, pensaba que era ilegal. Ilegal lo que le hacía sentir.

Porque algo en su interior estaba rugiendo para que se acercara a ella y se la llevara de allí: para que nadie más la viera, para que solo él pudiera disfrutar de la diosa que era.

Se acabó la copa de un solo trago cuando un nudo de calor se le formó en la base del estómago al verla sonreír y cerró los ojos.

_No hagas nada, Serkan._

_No interfieras._

_Déjala ser feliz._

Eda se estaba acercando a la pista de baile con Melo cuando una nueva canción comenzó y él, sin ser casi consciente, tragó saliva al fijarse en sus piernas desnudas y en lo largas que parecían con los tacones que llevaba.

Iba a morir de un infarto, estaba segurísimo y, aun así, no quería hacer nada para evitarlo. Porque no había mejor manera de morir que con una última imagen de Eda así.

Pidió otra copa y se apoyó en la barra, soltándose un par de botones de la camisa y dejando la chaqueta en la silla que tenía al lado.

Eda comenzó a bailar y el mundo de Serkan se apagó. Todo a su alrededor enmudeció y la boca se le secó ante el simple recuerdo de que ese cuerpo había estado desnudo debajo del suyo, que había podido adorarla. Y ella le había seducido como una ninfa, y ahora él no podía pensar en nada más.

Bebió sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, observando a Eda reír con sus amigas y moverse al ritmo de la música. Y sus ojos solo podían seguir el vaivén de esas caderas y cómo las luces de la discoteca formaban dibujos aleatorios en su figura.

Bebió, imaginándose un mundo paralelo en el que él pudiera levantarse y acercarse a ella, cogerla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo, besarla la parte de atrás del cuello, encima del tatuaje de su nuca.

Bebió hasta que la sangre en sus venas era alcohol y el perfume que olía eran las flores que Eda tanto cuidaba.

Y suspiraba a cada rato, con un calor insufrible que le tiraba hacia ella, pero con una razón que le obligaba a quedarse anclado en su lugar, simplemente mirándola.

Sin que ella fuera consciente.

Sin que nadie le recriminara nada.

Sin ser juzgado.

La miraba y sonreía y quería llorar al mismo tiempo.

_Porque Eda Yildiz no estaba viendo a Serkan Bolat, pero lo único que Serkan Bolat podía ver era a Eda Yildiz._

Lo peor era que no era el único, pues varios hombres más la estaban mirando. La estaban mirando con hambre y con mucho deseo y Serkan se estaba obligando a apretar los dientes y los puños para no estampar la cara de cada ser humano que les rodeaba en una pared de cemento.

Eda solo quería despejarse por unas horas, permitir a su mente descansar y a su corazón tomar un respiro para poder seguir viviendo sin Serkan Bolat a su lado. Y sus amigas, un bar y un par de tragos era la solución que Fifi había ofrecido. Sin que ninguna fuera consciente de que había una mínima posibilidad de que el susodicho en cuestión pudiera aparecer.

Ceren sí le había visto, pero Serkan se había acercado un dedo a los labios, pidiéndola que le guardara el secreto y ella se había girado, yendo a bailar con las demás.

Serkan iba a ya por la séptima o la octava copa cuando Eda se quedó sola en la pista, bailando al compás de una canción muy movida que la permitía girar y ladearse y que sus caderas se alzaran, consiguiendo que el vestido se subiera un milímetro más arriba. Lo justo para seguir tapándola, pero lo necesario para que una gota de sudor resbalara por el cuello de Serkan, que sentía el fuego martilleando por su sangre.

No quería pensar en ella desnuda, en su cama, soltando suaves gemidos en su oído porque estaba intentando mantenerse al margen, pero fue ver a un hombre acercarse a ella y tensarse de golpe.

El extraño se colocó a su espalda y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Eda, sobresaltándola.

Ella se giró, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en alto, intentando apartarse. Serkan estaba empezando a verlo todo rojo cuando el hombre afianzó su agarre y se movió junto a su cuerpo, apresándola.

Melo y Fifi habían ido al baño y Ceren le estaba mirando, rogándole que hiciera algo.

Serkan no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, porque en el instante en el que los labios de ese idiota rozaron el hombro desnudo de Eda, apoyó la copa con fuerza sobre la mesa y se acercó.

Sentía el mundo tambalearse a su alrededor, pero todo se asentó en el segundo exacto en el que cogió el brazo del hombre y le separó de Eda.

–Tócala de nuevo y no serás capaz de volver a tocar nada nunca más, ¿me estás entendiendo? –Le dijo, con la mandíbula apretada y el tono bajo, ronco, lleno de rabia.

Eda se había quedado bloqueada, mirando a Serkan, más furioso de lo que le había visto nunca, con la vena en el cuello a punto de estallar y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

–No te metas donde no te llaman, amigo. La chica y yo íbamos a pasar un buen rato.

La ira cegó a Serkan, que solo pensaba en las mil maneras de estrangular al hombre frente a él.

–No hay un “la chica y tú”, _amigo_ –Dijo, enfatizando con sarcasmo el apelativo –Y no va a haber siquiera un “tú” como sigas tocándome los cojones.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, subnormal? Estábamos bailando y me has jodido el posible polvo.

–Serkan, por favor… –Pero Serkan no procesó la voz de Eda al levantar el brazo y agarrarle del cuello de la camisa.

–Mira, pedazo gilipollas, no voy a consentir que hables de la emperatriz que tenías en frente como un “posible polvo” –Apretó su agarre, haciendo al tipo boquear, y le cogió de la mandíbula, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos –No tengo ni una pizca de paciencia en mi cuerpo ahora mismo y como no te largues voy a cometer homicidio contigo.

–Serkan –Las manos de Eda en su espalda le hicieron volver a la realidad y soltar al hombre, que se arregló la camisa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

–Tampoco estaba tan buena –Masculló, echándole una última mirada antes de girarse para irse.

Serkan se precipitó detrás, con las ganas acumuladas de partirle los dientes, pero Eda le frenó, poniéndose delante.

–Déjame ir a estrangularle, Eda.

–No vas a ir a ningún lado, Serkan Bolat, y menos con la borrachera que llevas encima.

Serkan bufó, indignado, pero de pronto fue consciente de los dedos de Eda en su pecho, manteniéndole en el sitio con un solo toque, y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

–Tenemos que hablar, Eda Yildiz –No iba a soportarlo más. Una situación así no podía ocurrir de nuevo. Debía ser sincero y luchar por recuperarla o acabaría por exterminar a todos los hombres del planeta.

Ella asintió, mirando a sus amigas, que habían observado la parte final del espectáculo y no sabían qué hacer.

–Voy a llevarle a casa, chicas. No está del todo bien, como habréis podido ver –Las dijo, cuando se acercó para coger su abrigo y su chaqueta.

–No sé tú, amiga, pero ver a Serkan así me ha calentado un poco –Bromeó Ceren, dándola un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

–No eres la única. No sé cómo voy a soportar el viaje hasta su casa con él así, con lo que acaba de ocurrir en mi cabeza en modo repetición y las ansias por arrancarle la ropa.

–¡Dada! –Exclamó Melo, riéndose.

–Parece que él tiene las mismas ganas de arrancarte la ropa a ti, a juzgar por cómo te está mirando ahora –Comentó Fifi, que a pesar de no ser muy fan de Serkan Bolat debía aceptar que había defendido a Eda de un baboso con dos pares de cojones.

–Es una pena que me dejara, ¿verdad? –Preguntó retóricamente Eda, con un tono distinto en la voz –Creo que es el momento propicio para descubrir la verdad.

Y así, con la cabeza en alto, sabiendo el poder que tenía sobre él, se acercó a la barra.

Le ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta y le agarró de la cintura, para ayudarle a andar, teniendo en cuenta que no paraba de tropezarse con todo.

–Conduzco yo, evidentemente –Le dijo, cuando llegaron al coche y le vio con intenciones de sentarse en su asiento.

Para su sorpresa, no protestó. Aceptó que ella le abriera la puerta y le ayudara a sentarse, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

–Serkan Bolat borracho, ¿qué ha pasado contigo?

–Eda Yildiz ha pasado conmigo –Respondió él, con una risa suave y los ojos entrecerrados.

El corazón de Eda se hizo pequeño en su pecho cuando le miró, con la cabeza ladeada, el pelo revuelto y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

–Joder, eres preciosa –La dijo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada. –Y tienes la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

–No sabes lo que dices –Contestó Eda, mientras arrancaba, resguardándose en la idea de que todo era culpa del alcohol.

–Creo que no eres consciente de que cuando sonríes, nace una nueva estrella en el firmamento.

_Ahí está, mi robot romántico_ , pensó, con las lágrimas escociendo detrás de sus ojos,

–Y, además, sí estás buenísima, que lo sepas –Eda se atragantó y el coche frenó de golpe.

Serkan la estaba mirando con llamas en sus iris y la férrea convicción de estar diciendo la verdad más absoluta existente.

Había pasado del romanticismo al deseo en apenas un segundo y ella no sabía cómo gestionarlo.

–Ese estúpido estaba molesto porque no iba a tener nada contigo y por eso lo ha dicho, pero no le hagas caso. En realidad, estaba cachondísimo por ti.

–¡Serkan! –Las mejillas de Eda estaban ardiendo y aumentó la velocidad, rogando llegar cuanto antes porque estaba segura de que no iba a poder aguantar un comentario más así sin saltarle encima.

–Solo estoy siendo sincero. De todas formas, en el fondo, no le culpo.

Ella frunció el ceño, echándole una mirada de reojo, sin entender del todo qué quería decir.

–Yo también estaba cachondísimo por ti ahí dentro. Siempre lo estoy, siendo honestos –Se revolvió el pelo, como si su declaración no hubiera hecho que el cuerpo de Eda se humedeciera al instante y cerró los ojos, inclinando el asiento del copiloto hacia atrás.

Se estiró y la camisa se le salió del pantalón, subiéndose y mostrando parte de su estómago.

Eda tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, obligándose a mirar hacia la carretera y a olvidar lo último que acababa de oír.

–Vas a ir a la ducha ahora mismo, Serkan Bolat. A ver si el agua fría te devuelve a tus sentidos -Le dijo cuando aparcó y le abrió la puerta, agarrándole de la cintura de nuevo para acompañarle hasta el piso.

–Una ducha fría no va a conseguir que deje de desearte, Eda Yildiz.

_Joder, joder, joder. Este hombre va a acabar conmigo,_ se iba diciendo ella, mientras subían las escaleras, abanicándose interiormente.

Podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Serkan y el leve olor del alcohol que le rodeaba.

La costó más de lo que imaginaba conseguir llegar a la puerta, pues iba resbalándose cada poco tiempo y riéndose sin parar.

–Ojalá me hubieras dejado desfigurarle la cara a ese idiota –Mencionó, ya en el interior de su casa, al lanzar la chaqueta al sofá y girarse para mirarla.

–¿Por qué me has defendido, Serkan? Pensé que ya no te importaba. Como me dejaste por tu trabajo… –Las palabras la escocían en la boca, pero las dijo lo más casualmente posible, esperando algún tipo de reacción que la ayudara a confirmar sus sospechas.

–No hay nada más importante en mi vida que tú –Respondió él, y Eda sintió que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasó? –Si conseguía enterarse de la verdad, ya se sentiría mal más tarde por aprovecharse de su estado.

–Hay decisiones que pesan, mi hada. Vivir sin ti es una de ellas. Y dejarte ir por un error ajeno también es una de ellas.

–¿Un error ajeno?

Serkan se tambaleó hasta el sofá, casi cayéndose al suelo en el proceso y se tiró boca arriba, siendo incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Estaba borracho, pero no inconsciente, y aunque quizá no era el mejor momento, se lo tenía que decir. Asumiría las consecuencias que eso llevara, pero estaba decidido a luchar por ella costara lo que costara.

Tomó aire y se irguió, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

Las venas de su cuello se marcaron cuando la miró directamente a los ojos y Eda tragó saliva. _Ese hombre había sido suyo una vez_ y no iba a poder olvidarse de eso jamás.

–Si pudiera evitarte cualquier tipo de dolor, lo haría, aunque eso conllevara que sufriera yo. ¿Tienes eso claro? Todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en ti. He actuado mal en muchas ocasiones, _lo sé_ , pero soy humano, aunque a veces te parezca un robot, y las situaciones también me sobrepasan.

Eda asintió, preocupada con la seriedad que se había asentado en el ambiente.

–Esto que voy a decirte va a hacerte daño. Sin embargo, mereces saberlo. Merecías haberlo sabido antes. Y lo siento por eso.

Cogió aire de nuevo y se levantó, acercándose a ella y dejando apenas una brizna de aire entre sus cuerpos.

–Te dejé porque mi padre es el culpable de la muerte de los tuyos y _no podía_ soportar ver el dolor en tus ojos cada vez que me miraras.

Pero me he dado cuenta que puedo soportar _menos_ el no tenerte a mi lado.

Y que, sin duda, no puedo soportar _nada_ ver que otros se acercan a ti.

Estoy enamorado de ti, Eda Yildiz, y lo estaré siempre. Y no importa si me aceptas después de esto o no, porque lo que siento por ti no se extinguirá nunca.

Eda lloró allí, porque no las heridas de la muerte de sus padres nunca cicatrizarían del todo y porque se habían juntado a la perdida de Serkan y ahora era una realidad que estaban unidas, porque unas eran consecuencia de otras.

Lloró y le pegó puñetazos en el pecho sin apenas fuerza y le abrazó.

–No voy a vivir sin ti, Serkan Bolat –Le dijo, y no hizo falta nada más para que ambos entendieran que sus almas se habían unido de nuevo,

esta vez

_para_

_siempre_.

–Estoy respirando por primera vez desde aquella noche en mi oficina –Susurró él, como si compartiera un secreto, cuando rozó sus labios con los de ella –No voy a dejarte escapar de nuevo, Eda Yildiz.

–Me gusta esa idea –Asintió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

–Y no voy a dejar que nadie más te hable como hoy en la discoteca. Tú no eres “un posible polvo”.

–Me vale con que ambos seamos conscientes de eso.

–Pretendo demostrarte toda la noche cómo se debe tratar a una diosa como tú –Murmuró, sobre la piel de su cuello, sin llegar a besarla.

–Pero primero vas a darte una ducha fría, bebé. No vaya a ser que la borrachera te haga quedarte dormido.

–Estoy más despierto que nunca. De hecho, hay una parte de mí que lleva muy despierta toda la noche.

Eda se rio, con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero subió con él las escaleras, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio.

–El alcohol te suelta la lengua, por lo que veo.

–Esta lengua quiere hacer muchas cosas –Respondió él, tiritando cuando el agua helada le cayó en la cabeza.

Eda, teniendo cuidado de no mojarse, le quitó el chaleco despacio. Admirando cómo el agua hacía que la camisa blanca de Serkan se le pegara a la piel, marcando cada uno de sus músculos.

Él apoyó sus manos en su cintura y de un solo movimiento la acercó a él, consiguiendo que el agua de la ducha la mojara también.

Eda abrió la boca y soltó un jadeo que poco tenía que ver con la temperatura del agua y mucho con sentir el pecho de Serkan, húmedo, junto al suyo.

–Vas a olvidar el tacto de ese hombre, ¿me oyes? Solo vas a saber decir mi nombre a partir de esta noche –Su voz ronca recorrió la columna vertebral de Eda, clavándose debajo de su ombligo y haciéndola estremecer.

–Solo sé tu nombre desde el día que te conocí, Serkan Bolat –Le dijo, mientras le quitaba el nudo de la corbata.

Sus cuerpos se habían acostumbrado ya al agua fría, pues el calor que desprendían era el contraste justo para vivir en el limbo de un infierno helado.

Eda alzó un poco la cabeza y besó una gota de agua que se resbalaba por el cuello de Serkan, consiguiendo que un sonido se escapara desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Le fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que tenía al alcance.

–Vas a ser mi perdición –Medio gimió Serkan, cuando Eda se agachó y le mordió suavemente la cadera antes de quitarle el cinturón y bajarle los pantalones.

Eda rio y el aire que escapó de su boca consiguió que Serkan tuviera la piel de gallina al segundo. Ese sonido reverberó por su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza, todavía sin ser muy consciente de que todo eso estaba pasando de verdad.

No dudó, sin embargo, cuando la boca de Eda le besó por encima del calzoncillo y un gemido seco se escapó de él.

La hizo erguirse, dejando toda su contención a un margen, y la cogió de la cintura, levantándola y permitiéndola que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas. La pegó a la pared de la ducha y el simple roce de sus cuerpos, mojados, en ese punto tan sensible que les tenía _casi_ unidos, les hizo cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

Serkan metió sus manos por debajo de la falda del vestido de Eda, recorriendo su espalda en busca del cierre del sujetador, y asombrándose al no encontrar ninguno.

–No llevo nada. El vestido es de una sola manga y no me hacía falta.

–Joder, joder –Maldijo Serkan, con su boca en la clavícula de Eda.

La ayudó a desenredarse de él y la vio quitarse el vestido de un solo movimiento.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y la observó, babeando.

Una diosa.

 _Su_ diosa.

–Llevo toda la noche intentando no imaginarte así porque tenía demasiadas ideas de qué iba a hacerte –Murmuró, flexionando su brazo para rascarse la barba.

Las venas se le marcaron, sobre todo en la mano, y Eda se apoyó más en la pared, intentando ser racional porque _era imposible tener un orgasmo solo por verle así_.

–Voy a adorarte toda la noche –Dijo Serkan, sin ningún tipo de duda en la voz.

Una chispa de deseo eléctrico les pegó de nuevo y ambos gimieron a la vez.

La boca de Serkan se deslizó por sus pechos desnudos y ella se inclinó, arqueando la espalda y alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

–Te necesito ya, Serkan. Ahora mismo.

Él se rio y la sensación de sus dientes en su piel y la suavidad de su aliento hizo que algo en su interior se tensase.

Serkan siguió bajando, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo con la lengua, dibujando patrones aleatorios con las gotas de la ducha y llegó hasta su ombligo, donde frenó.

Besó su estómago y le mordió la cadera como ella había hecho minutos antes con él. Sus dientes rasparon por encima de la tela de su ropa interior y Eda dejó escapar un sonido que se clavó en Serkan como una bala.

Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Eda mientras su lengua la hacía temblar y mordió la línea superior del tanga, para bajárselo con la boca hasta los pies.

–Serkan –Jadeó ella, con la sensación de sus dientes en el interior de su muslo y su lengua cada vez más cerca.

Los dedos de Eda se enredaron en su pelo mojado, desordenándolo más, y cogió una bocanada de aire cuando la barba de Serkan, algo más larga que de costumbre, raspó su ingle, seguida por la suavidad de su lengua y un pequeño beso.

_Nadie la haría sentir jamás de la forma en la que Serkan Bolat podía hacerlo._

–Levanta una pierna, nena –Pidió él, al ponerse de pie y enjaularla contra la pared de nuevo.

Ella lo hizo, encajándola en la cadera de Serkan y acercándole lo máximo posible con su pie en la parte baja de su espalda.

El roce de la tela de sus bóxers con la piel cada vez más sensible de Eda la sacó otro gemido y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Serkan para mantener el equilibrio, consciente de que su cuerpo no iba a mantenerla erguida mucho más tiempo.

–¿Por qué tú sigues con ropa interior? Juego en desventaja –Se quejó ella, cuando la cadera de Serkan se meció contra la suya.

Él rio, pero no hizo ningún amago de quitársela.

–Esto no se trata de mí. Eres tú la que va a disfrutar.

–Yo disfruto cuando tú disfrutas, Serkan.

–Y yo disfruto haciéndote disfrutar a ti, babe.

Eda no pudo rebatir porque, _por fin_ , la boca de Serkan se junto a la suya.

Y, entonces, se convirtieron en dientes chocando, hambrientos; en lenguas enredadas, ardiendo; en jadeos eternos.

–Si besarte es un pecado, voy a arder en el infierno con el mayor orgullo –Confesó él, cuando se separaron, pero todavía con sus labios rozándose y sus alientos entrecruzándose en el poco espacio que había entre ellos.

Eda sollozó con anticipación cuando él afianzó la pierna de ella en su cadera y se movió hacia adelante.

–Serkan –Repitió ella, por infinita vez, y el sonrió sobre la piel suave de debajo de su ombligo.

Eda llamándole así, con la voz a mitad de un orgasmo y la desesperación tiñendo cada deje, con el amor en la punta de la lengua y el deseo rebosando a su alrededor, era la banda sonora que Serkan iba a darle a su vida.

La soltó para agacharse de nuevo y abrió sus piernas levemente, dejando otra cascada de besos desde el interior de su muslo hasta su tobillo derecho y repitiendo el recorrido a la inversa por el izquierdo.

Apretó sus caderas, anclándola en su sitio cuando Eda se arqueó hacia él, buscando más contacto.

-Lento –Murmuró él, dejando que su aliento se chocara con su piel y la hiciera temblar de nuevo.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados de placer, la boca abierta, soltando pequeños sonidos que se le tatuaban en las venas. Sus uñas se hincaban en sus hombros, demostrando lo ansiosa que estaba, exactamente igual que él.

Y es que, por mucho que le gustara jugar con ella, calentarla y tentarla, sabía que él tampoco podría aguantar mucho más.

Acercó su boca de nuevo y sopló, notando el calor y la humedad que Eda desprendía. Sopló en su ingle, muy cerca de la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, y tragó saliva.

Ella se movió ligeramente para darle mejor acceso y soltó un grito contenido cuando la boca de Serkan se hundió en su interior.

Iba a morir ahí mismo, _así._

Con Serkan adorándola.

Con las gotas de la ducha como relámpagos por sus cuerpos.

Con sus gemidos como música de fondo.

Movió las caderas y alzó el pecho para coger aire cuando la barba de Serkan rozó el interior de sus muslos al mover la lengua y separarse apenas un poco.

Él suspiró también cuando la sintió tensarse y apretar sus uñas en sus hombros con más fuerza.

–¡Serkan! –Exclamó, cuando el placer la inundó.

Él se levantó, pasando su brazo por su cintura para mantenerla de pie, al notar cómo la temblaban las piernas.

La sacó de la ducha y la colocó su albornoz para secarla un poco, mientras se ponía una toalla a la cintura.

–¿Quién eres tú, Serkan Bolat? ¿Un dios del sexo oral?

-¡Eda! –Rio él, con los ojos brillantes.

Pasó su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y entrelazó sus dedos cuando ella alzó su mano para dejarle una breve caricia.

Fueron hasta la habitación así, riendo por el camino, tocándose para tentarse mutuamente, lanzándose besos y guiños.

La noche, todavía larga ante sus ojos, les esperaba tras la ventana, y Eda sonrió con malicia, mirando a Serkan y pidiéndole con el índice que se acercara a ella, cuando se quedó unos pasos por detrás, admirándola mientras se quitaba el albornoz.

–Es que eres una maravilla del mundo. No puedo evitar embobarme mirándote.

–No necesitas adularme más, ya has conseguido quitarme las bragas, Serkan Bolat.

–¿A mi me desata la lengua el alcohol y a ti el sexo o cómo va esto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, altanera, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho al ver que los ojos de Serkan no se apartaban de ellos.

–Le quitas toda la diversión a esto –Masculló él, de broma, acercándose como ella le había pedido.

Cuando estuvo a un palmo de distancia, Eda puso sus manos sobre su pecho y le empujó de espaldas a la cama después de soltarle la toalla de la cintura.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y ahogó un jadeo ante el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos ya del todo.

Se inclinó, dejando que su pelo cayera como una cortina a su alrededor, llegando incluso a hacerle cosquillas a Serkan en la piel de la cintura y le besó el centro del pecho, delineando sus músculos con sus uñas.

Se alzó levemente y él cerró los ojos, anticipando el movimiento.

–Mírame, Serkan.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, viéndola ahí, como una reina que le tenía a sus pies, gimió, moviéndose bajo ella, rogándola que hiciera algo.

Así que Eda bajó de golpe y _joder, nada se sentía igual que unirse de esa forma_.

Durante unos instantes ambos se quedaron quietos, simplemente sintiendo la piel del otro, la presencia del otro. Y entonces Serkan arqueó la espalda y se hundió un poco más profundo y Eda echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Serkan clavó sus manos en la cintura de Eda para mantener un ritmo y Eda apoyó las suyas en la cintura de Serkan para equilibrarse.

La sensación de piel contra piel les estaba abrasando y esa noche solo se oyeron _jadeos, gemidos, pequeños gritos, y orgasmos,_

Y cuando el sueño les acechó, con el cuerpo exhausto y el corazón latiendo más vivo que nunca, Eda dijo:

–Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Serkan Bolat.

Y Serkan contestó:

–Los sentimientos son mutuos, Eda Yildiz.

Y el amanecer fue testigo de que el amor eterno existía.

De que las almas gemelas existían.

Y las estrellas volvieron a brillar para Serkan Bolat cuando cerró los ojos con la respiración tranquila de Eda en la curva de su cuello y sus brazos rodeándole.

Había deseos que nunca se cansaría de pedir: y amar a Eda eternamente era el primero de ellos.


End file.
